<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In My Bed by 2Atoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442701">In My Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Atoms/pseuds/2Atoms'>2Atoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU but not really, Confessions, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Smut, sleepover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Atoms/pseuds/2Atoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trixie's in her twenties, and she's never had a sleepover. Katya is determined to fix that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In My Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’ve never had a sleepover?”</p><p>“Shhh!”</p><p>Trixie knew they were being annoying, chatting away at the back of a packed lecture theatre. The lecturer had been droning on forever, the class was running over, and Katya was gripping her arm with strong, soft fingers. Trixie tried not to let herself get distracted by the warmth of Katya’s handprint, making the hair on her forearm stand up.</p><p>Around them, students were packing up.</p><p>“Never? Really?” Katya’s joking tone was gone, her grip softened to a comforting hold.</p><p>“Kids didn’t exactly want to come to some cabin in the woods! Axe murders, y’know?”</p><p>Trixie tried not to think about what she’d missed in her childhood. Just knew she’d come out okay the other end of it. Mainly.</p><p>Perhaps a different childhood might have made her less desperate to feel Katya touching her more, might not have make her heart ache with the care in Katya’s eyes, might have let her respond in kind, instead of brushing her off.</p><p>“We should have a sleepover.”</p><p>“What? No.”</p><p>Trixie started shoving papers roughly into her bag, rushed by the people waiting to leave beside her. Katya folded her laptop, unbothered by the late, impatient students around her.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>She’d had her fair share of enforced-sleepovers, with a nightmare of a first-year roommate. She’d sworn off sharing a room ever since, never regretting the extra hours of work it cost to live alone. So worth it.</p><p>“Because we’re adults! Plus I don’t have an extra bed.”</p><p>Trixie worked damn hard for her tiny studio, but it wasn’t exactly fancy.</p><p>“You’ve got a double, right?”</p><p>“I mean… yeah?”</p><p>“Cool. I’ll be over at seven!”</p><p>Trixie knew when she was beat, and that was a lot with Katya. Especially lately. She found it hard to battle against the smaller woman’s intensity, her sheer willpower. Trixie often thought that if she just put her mind to it Katya could probably physically bend the world to her will, make it what she thought.</p><p>They walked home separate ways, but Katya made sure to throw her a smile before she left, disappearing into a sea of freshers.</p><p>*</p><p>Trixie could have predicted how Katya would show up to a T.</p><p>Five minutes late, out of breath, arms full of a ridiculous amount of <em>stuff</em>. Grocery store bags were stuffed snacks, and a backpack was slung across each of her shoulders. Trixie knew she’d walked, too. Refused to ride a bus across the city even with all that to carry, purely on principle. All the two dollars she’d saved by not buying a ticket would be a point of pride.</p><p>“Oh my god.”</p><p>Trixie didn’t need to invite her in, Katya was through the door before Trixie had even opened it all the way. She dumped everything on Trixie’s tiny desk, before flopping down on the bed with a grin.</p><p>“Welcome to your first sleepover, Tracey!”</p><p>“Christ.” Trixie could almost hear her mother scolding her for blasphemy. A million miles away, now. “What did you even buy?”</p><p>There was no point offering to pay Katya back, she’d never take it.</p><p>“Essentials! You’re getting the full high-school sleepover experience!”</p><p>Katya was still on the bed, in the process of prying her sneakers off without moving. Her shirt rode up from her leggings, the muscular planes of her stomach visible between prominent hipbones. The first time she’d noticed Katya’s body, Trixie had recognised the sharp claws of jealousy, deep in her stomach. Now, she knew better.</p><p>“Complete with acne and a ten-pm bedtime?”</p><p>Katya laughed, soundless, but Trixie could see the tensing and untensing of her stomach, the way her chest moved.</p><p>“Definitely not. Call it an adult sleepover, then.”</p><p>The first of Katya’s shoes hit the floor, and the second followed with a thud. She rolled on to her front, looking at Trixie. It took a concerted effort not to stare at Katya’s ass, but Trixie just about managed it.</p><p>“So, what do we do?”</p><p>Katya raised her eyebrows.</p><p>“Movie?”</p><p>*</p><p>As it turned out, there was no comfortable middle ground between Saw and Legally Blonde. But Netflix suggested a shitty coming-of-age movie, and it felt appropriate.</p><p>In the year they’d known each other, Trixie had never been so hyperaware of Katya’s proximity. They’d been peers for a year or two before they finally met, tipsy at a post-exam celebration, and clicked just as well as their mutual friends had expected.</p><p>Trixie knew they’d been introduced as potential partners. Her friends had all raised eyebrows, pointedly asked after Katya for months after they’d met, and she’d smile and say they were wonderful friends.</p><p>Now, laying side by side, almost touching, Trixie fucking wished she’d made a move. Been rejected or accepted before the stakes were too high to risk losing Katya. Maybe, if Katya didn’t already know her so thoroughly, she could have been attracted to Trixie. Seen her as more than a friend, who she called on to show culture and the nice things in life she thought Trixie had missed out on.</p><p>It was well intentioned, Trixie knew, but often their age difference felt like Katya was patronising her. And now she was a younger girl with a crush, and Katya was the woman who would tut and tell her to stop being so silly.</p><p>She tried not to fidget during the scenes full of awkward teenage fumbling, of both the physical and emotional variety. Katya was laughing, throwing aside comments about how inexperienced she’d been at their age, and Trixie was just smiling.</p><p>“In high school, I had a crush on a guy who looked just like him.” Trixie muttered.</p><p>Katya grinned manically, throwing her arm forward to slap the pause button on Trixie’s laptop. She turned on her side to face Trixie, and the younger girl had to roll back, the soft mattress trying to throw them together. She hoped it was too dark to see the blush colouring her face.</p><p>“Oooh! Is he your type?”</p><p>“In men? I guess. I mean, I don’t… usually more into girls… y’know?”</p><p>She knew Trixie was gay. It went unacknowledged, their sexualities. Katya threw in the odd comment about her Tinder dates, about previous exploits, but nothing too overt. Trixie barely spoke about her dating life, her past. Katya would jump on this opportunity.</p><p>And Trixie was sure this conversation would make her combust.</p><p>Katya was talking about how she liked her men. Built thick, strong jawlines, all the rest of it. Trixie tried to nod along. All she could hear was how annoyingly high-pitched her ‘mhmm’ responses were getting, the cogs in her brain overworking.</p><p>“I guess I haven’t been into guys in a while.”</p><p>She leant forwards to restart the movie, but barely a second more played before Katya slapped pause again.</p><p>“So what’s your type, <em>Miss Mattel?</em>”</p><p>The adjectives flashing through Trixie’s mind would get her in trouble. She knew it. Forced herself to keep her mouth closed and hum as she thought.</p><p>
  <em>Blonde. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Insane cheekbones. Red lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Funny. Clever. Caring. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Organises sleepovers for me as a subtle apology for my shitty childhood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lies in my bed like it’s her own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>“I don’t know. I guess just… pretty.”</p><p>Katya rolled over, huffed out a laugh.</p><p>“Is that it? Where’s the passion, Trix?”</p><p>She had no real aversion tactics, just to roll her eyes and huff. Katya crawled closer to her, faces near each other.</p><p>“Do you like redheads? Brunettes?” She paused, raised her eyebrows as Trixie covered her eyes. “Blondes?”</p><p>Trixie struggled not shrug, instead squeaked out “blondes.”</p><p>Katya’s smile widened. She was enjoying Trixie’s suffering.</p><p>“Taller or shorter than you?”</p><p>“Shorter.” Trying to look nonchalant wasn’t working in her favour. Trixie was blushing like a virgin, she was sure Katya could feel the heat coming off her face.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, short girls are really cute.”</p><p>Still fully covering her face, Trixie rolled onto her side. Katya rubbed a hand across her back in comfort, even as she prepared her next question.</p><p>“Personality-wise?”</p><p>“I guess just… funny?”</p><p>Vague. Good.</p><p>“Y’know, I’m short, blonde and pretty funny…”</p><p>Shit.</p><p>“You… are.”</p><p>“Your type?”</p><p>“Technically, yeah.”</p><p>Too harsh? Maybe. Trixie felt cornered. Acting in self-defence as Katya took the piss. It was vulnerable, lying next to her on her own bed. She desperately wanted to put the film back on.</p><p>“Technically?”</p><p>Katya’s voice had dropped, lower, slower. All pretence of joking was gone, and Trixie struggled not to shiver.</p><p>“Well… I mean also… actually.”</p><p>Katya rolled away, onto her back. The room was so dark, lit only by crappy dollar store fairy lights, that all Trixie could make out was the strong profile of her face. She wanted to reach out, feel and make sure the rest of Katya was still there.</p><p>“You know, I usually prefer taller woman. Curvy. Funny and kind and scared even when they know what they want.”</p><p>Nothing felt real, a cruel joke or a dream. The air was like treacle as Trixie tried to breathe it, making her brain slow, letting her forget to answer.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Katya’s lips were on her. Her legs were pressed against Trixie’s inner thigh, her chest on top of Trixie’s as she rolled her back, wanted better leverage. As quickly as it had started,</p><p>“You know technically, I’ve got such a big crush on you it’s ridiculous.”</p><p>Stunned, shell shocked, Trixie took a second to formulate a sentence.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really.”</p><p>“Since when?”</p><p>“Since… months ago? Since I saw you kiss Violet at that party, even though you said you were just friends.”</p><p>Trixie, by reflex, tried to apologise. A bold finger near her lips stopped her.</p><p>“Don’t say sorry. You did nothing wrong. I was too pussy to say anything, to realise how <em>badly</em> I wanted to be in Violet’s stupid little shoes.”</p><p>Trixie wrapped an arm around Katya, squeezed her waist.</p><p>“We didn’t actually have sex at that party. Just, cuddled in the bedroom.”</p><p>On principle, she knew Katya had no right to care either way. Nonetheless, the smaller woman let out a sigh of relief, cuddled closer to Trixie. She nuzzled into Trixie’s neck and she told her she was glad, and Trixie didn’t care strongly about the ‘principle’ of the thing to care.</p><p>She was fucking <em>giddy.</em></p><p>“Did you ever have sex? With Violet?”</p><p>Trixie surprised herself by asking. She wasn’t actually meant to know Katya had dated Violet, but she did. It was a motivating factor in making out with her at a party. To kiss lips which had kissed Katya’s. It was desperate in hindsight, but she had been. Desperate. Drunk and lonely and aware Katya would see.</p><p>“We were together for months. Having sex was practically the only thing I ever did with Violet.”</p><p>Remorse coloured Katya’s tone, but Trixie forced herself not to care. Partially because she’d already known, partially because being bothered would make her a hypocrite. Mainly because she had no wish to start a fight with Katya draped all over her.</p><p>“Well, you must have gotten a fair bit of practice then.”</p><p>The words felt awkward, hostile as they left her mouth.</p><p>Stupid.</p><p>Weird.</p><p>Katya was kissing her.</p><p>“Hm… wanna find out?”</p><p>*</p><p>As it turned out, Katya had <em>practice. </em></p><p>More specifically, she was just really good at sex.</p><p>She fucked like all she cared about was Trixie. How Trixie felt, whether she could make Trixie cum.</p><p>They spoke the whole time. More than Trixie had ever experienced in her sex life before. Katya was always asking her questions. Keeping her talking, caring about her answers, comforting her.</p><p>How did she feel? <em>Amazing</em>.</p><p>Is she okay? <em>More than okay.</em></p><p>Was that okay? <em>Usually, yes. </em></p><p>And if she said anything else, Katya would change her stroke, her position until Trixie couldn’t speak again. The laptop had made its way onto the floor – blessedly by Katya moving it, rather than being shunted off as Katya threw their bodies across the bed.</p><p>Trixie was laid in it’s place, a far more interesting piece of entertainment painting itself across her face with every movement of the smaller woman’s fingers. They were inside her, on her clit, stroking her breasts. Katya had made Trixie cum before they were both even naked, and then again, with a tongue experimenting across her clit.</p><p>Then afterwards, Katya lay beside her, cuddling together, panting like she’d just cum too. It was endearing, the way her lungs kept pace with Trixie’s.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>Trixie mumbled the question from where she lay, still on her back catching her breath. She wanted to make Katya happy. Wanted to show her how much she cared. Wanted to lie here for a few seconds first, though.</p><p>“Do you have a vibrator?”</p><p>Reluctantly, Trixie moved to rummage behind her bedside table, finding where her bullet vibrator was fully charged, still plugged into the wall.</p><p>“Let me show you what I want.”</p><p>Trixie let herself be guided until she was sitting up against the headrest with Katya between the vee of her spread legs, fidgeting and moving pillows until she was propped up, bare back leant against the softness of Trixie’s breasts and stomach.</p><p>“Comfy?”</p><p>Katya laughed, wriggled jokingly, making Trixie flinch from a cocktail of need and oversensitivity.</p><p>“Very.”</p><p>Trixie found herself glad she was behind Katya’s blonde mane of hair, mussed up from sex, and she watched the woman between her legs. She started by caressing herself, talking through how <em>good</em> she felt. Skin electric with arousal, clit aching, nipples hard. She told Trixie how she wanted to be filled, that it was the only thing she missed about dick and how Trixie’s strap would probably feel better anyway. How she wanted her hand’s to be Trixie’s larger ones, only to bat them away the second Trixie dared move her palms from where they were pressed to the bedsheets.</p><p>“I’ve thought about you, before. At home. I’m sure my neighbours know your name, Trixie.”</p><p>“Did you fantasise about this?” She whispered, soft, right in Katya’s ear.</p><p>“So much. That you weren’t allowed to touch me. That you couldn’t touch yourself. You just had to watch me, watch me try and try to get off until I finally cum, screaming with a vibrator pounding my clit.”</p><p>Trixie felt herself getting wetter still, her pussy trapped behind Katya’s inaccessible to her.</p><p>Torture.</p><p>“I’m not allowed to touch you at all?”</p><p>“Nope. Although, I think we can bend some rules.”</p><p>Trixie’s hands left the bed once again, hovering near the outside of Katya’s thighs, watching Katya gently pinching at her own nipples. Her touch was always caring, loving. Never bringing herself pain. Trixie felt sure those hands would never bring her pain, either. Not unless she begged for it.</p><p>“Yeah? How much?”</p><p>“Touch my tits.”</p><p>Trixie’s hands covered Katya’s own, moving them out of the way as she kneaded the tissue, rolled at her nipples.</p><p>“Gentle.”</p><p>She’d pushed the limit too far, apologised with a kiss to the back of Katya’s neck. She brought her fingers to the other woman’s mouth, tried not to groan as they were slicked, then sucked, finally covered in saliva before they met puckered flesh once again.</p><p>“I can’t touch anywhere else?”</p><p>“Hm. Not yet.”</p><p>Not freed from their duty, Katya’s hands had made their way down to her thick patch of pubic hair, stroking absently for a second before parting her pussy lips.</p><p>“You’re not gonna rub your clit?”</p><p>A groan met Trixie’s ears, and she almost found herself mimicking it. Katya circled herself with one finger. Trixie wanted to lick it, to experience Katya’s musky taste, her smell. But she was trapped.</p><p>“Not yet.”</p><p>Torturously slowly, with far more restraint than Trixie could ever remember exhibiting in her life, Katya penetrated herself with a single finger. No more. She lightly rubbed inside herself, like an exploration, and Trixie offered her own fingers to take the place of that single digit. Katya batted her hands away. Trixie returned to gentle stroking of Katya’s breasts, trying not to let her frustration show in her touch.</p><p>“Where’s the vibrator?”</p><p>Finally given something else to do with her hands, Trixie scrambled for it. Her vibrator was a small bullet, with a few modes clad in hot pink silicone. Trixie wished she had something better to offer. Still, Katya had refrained from commenting.</p><p>“Turn it on.”</p><p>One click of a button, and Trixie felt the device trembling in her hands. She held it out to Katya, but the other woman was distracted, finally indulging herself in the pleasure of a second finger.</p><p>“Test it for me.”</p><p>It was working. They could both hear it. Trixie didn’t understand.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Test it. Put it on your clit.”</p><p>It took a little shuffling of her hips, her whole forearm leant against Katya’s back, but Trixie finally managed to reach her own pussy with the toy. She gasped as she held it there, gently, feeling the intensity of the vibrations.</p><p>“How is it?”</p><p>“Good, amazing!”</p><p>Trixie wanted fingers inside her like Katya had, wanted more intensity from the vibrator. She didn’t know the parameters of this game, so she kept as she was, grateful for the pleasure she was getting.</p><p>“Do you want more? Want to turn it higher?”</p><p>“<em>Yes.”</em></p><p>“Go on then.”</p><p>With Katya’s blessing, the buzz in the room grew to a higher pitch, and Trixie felt her pussy clenching, almost overstimulated from the toy.</p><p>It was familiar. This was how she usually came, how she’d come dorm room when her roommates were sound asleep, the shower, and in this bed, on lazy mornings or drunk, lonely nights. The toy was familiar, beloved. Her body knew what came next.</p><p>“Can you take any more? Do you want more?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Trixie was gasping, moaning with every pant. Despite the sight in front of her, of Katya two knuckles deep in her own beautiful pussy, Trixie had to screw her eyes shut.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Blunt. Calm. Trixie’s eyes snapped open at the tone. Katya was holding a hand out, waiting for something.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>She knew she was seconds from orgasm, maybe a minute at most. But Katya wanted the toy now. A cruel game.</p><p>With a whine, Trixie moved the toy away, feeling an ache, her pussy clenching and her clit desperate for friction now it was gone.</p><p>The vibrator was wet, warm from use, and the idea of it on Katya’s pussy made Trixie so, unbelievably horny.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>She couldn’t see the other woman’s face, but she knew that she was smiling.</p><p>Trixie could feel ever gasp, every curve of her body and shake of her legs as Katya came, winding up with her head between Trixie’s breasts, limp and heavy in that delicious body-weight way which made Trixie want to cry from the intimacy.</p><p>While Katya recovered, Trixie grabbed her vibrator, turning it off with the hope it might have one more round of charge left.</p><p>“If you wanna finish yourself off, you’ll have to do it around me,” Katya mumbled, shifting her torso a little to give Trixie better access to her own body.</p><p>“I’m hoping I’ll get used to doing that.”</p><p>It was vulnerable. It was asking for Katya to stay. Asking for more than a one night stand.</p><p>“I’ve got an overnight bag packed. Don’t worry.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Trixie pressed a kiss to Katya’s hairline, her own need pushed to the back of her mind as Katya drifted off to sleep. The smaller woman kissed her back, tenderly on the nearest patch of Trixie’s breast.</p><p>Her words were mumbled, but they made Trixie want to cry.</p><p>“I’m never leaving.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy 2020! &lt;3</p><p>Just a smutty oneshot while I still haven't finished chapter 2 of You-Know-What.</p><p>(Tell me if you catch any typos etc, no second drafts babeeyy!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>